


"I liked it..."

by Cissy_Toujours_Pur666



Category: Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, First Time, My First Smut, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21725545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666/pseuds/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666
Summary: I just tried some smut, and I hope someone will like this... at least a bit...Gretel doesn't know, that she's a witch...
Relationships: Gretel/Muriel (Hansel & Gretel: Witch Hunters)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	"I liked it..."

,,Gretel, right? The famous witch hunter. Finally we meet..."

,,Who are you?" Gretel asked, pointing her crossbow at the woman who had entered the tavern, while the whole village burned, and shortly after someone had yelled, that there are witches outside.

,,I go by many names. None of them is worthy for you to use them..."

,,Fuck you..." Gretel said, and shot an arrow at the woman, who caught it.

,,Not bad..." the Woman said, and than something happen, Gretel never saw before...

The woman's outer appearance changed into a grimace, and Gretel stared at a witch with white skin, blue eyes, and black lips.

,,Oh god..." Gretel gasped, and shot one arrow after the other at the witch, who ran up the stairs.

She hit the crossbow out of Gretel's hand, she slapped the hunter, and wrapped her hand around Gretel's throat, picked her up, and pressed her against the wall.

,,There's no god who could protect you now, you little bitch."

,,Shut the fuck up, you fucking bitch." Gretel shot back, and the witch pressed her harder against the wall.

She pressed her knees roughly between Gretel's legs, and a dagger fell on the floor. The witch smirked, leaned in, and whispered in Gretel's ear: ,,I will enjoy it, to kill you... And I will kill you so... so slowly... you're going to scream..."

Gretel couldn't held back a moan, when she felt the witch's hot breath against her ear, and... she didn't know why, but that knee between her legs made her weak, and... aroused...

She grapped the dress of the witch and pulled her closer.

The witch looked in surprise at Gretel, and loosened her grip around the hunter's throat.

Gretel used this moment between them, and just kissed the witch.

The Witch pulled back, and slapped Gretel again, but then she kissed her, and grapped roughly in Gretel's hair, and pulled her closer.

Gretel moaned, and answered the witch's asking tongue, and they let their tongues explore the other woman's mouth.

The kiss was passionate, but Gretel pulled back at first.

She breathed hard, and looked at the witch.

,,Who... the... fuck are you..."

,,Muriel..." the witch said, before she claimed Gretel's lips again.

Gretel kissed her back immediately, and both of them forgot what happened around them.

Muriel pushed Gretel into an empty room, without breaking the kiss, and ripped Gretel's vest apart.

Gretel groaned, and tried to opened Muriel's dress, bit the witch pushed her on the hard floor.

,,You will not touch me... not yet..." Muriel said more gently, and Gretel smirked.

She pulled the witch down to her, and Muriel ripped Gretel's trousers open, and said: ,,Skirts are much more easier... for that..."

,,I would suggest, that you just shut up..."

Muriel grinned, lowered herself over Gretel's now naked body.

She cupped one of the breasts, and pinched a nippel between her fingers.

Gretel moaned loud, and felt a second hand between her legs.

,,You're so wet... tell me, Gretel... are you wet for me?"

,,Yes..."

,,And... are you still a virgin...?"

,,Yes..." Gretel moaned, while Muriel stroke over Gretel's clit.

,,I will enjoy this... and I will hear you... screaming my name..." she whispered in Gretel's ear, and without a warning, she pushed two long fingers inside the younger woman.

Gretel screamed in pain and pleasure, digging her fingernails into Muriel's arms.

Muriel didn't waitfor Gretel to get used to her fingers.

She kept moving her fingers, and added a third one after the next loud moan from Gretel.

,,Muriel... fuck... please..."

,,Please what...?"

,,Let me touch you..."

,,No..." Muriel whispered, and thrusted deeper inside the hunter.

Gretel moaned louder, and felt her orgasm.

,,Muriel..."

,,Yes..." the witch hissed. ,,Come for me..."

And she did...

She came hard and loud and Muriel pulled her fingers out of Gretel and was about to wipe them at her skirt when Gretel grabbed Muriel's hand and licked the witch's fingers clean.

Muriel was confused at first, but then she changed her appearance back to normal and her gaze went softer.

,,Did I hurt you...?"

,,Not much... but... I liked it..." Gretel said smirking, and Muriel leaned in for another kiss, when the door burst open, and Hansel looked at he both of them...


End file.
